


The Real Twilight

by Anrisa Ryn (Anrisa)



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anrisa/pseuds/Anrisa%20Ryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS A SATTIRE if the entire Twilight series.</p><p>Also posted <a href="http://anrisa.deviantart.com/art/The-Real-Twilight-119964697">here</a>, originally on Apr 20, 2009, 10:15:00 PM</p><p>Basically what I think should have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Twilight

     Bella was nervous about her first day at school, but she shuffled to class anyway. She looked at the clock, her books clutched in her arms. She was going to be a little late to her first class anyway, even if she could find the room.  
     She peered in the first room, checking her crumpled schedule. Room 125...good.   
     "And class, today we have a new student! Her name is Bella! Everyone say hello!"  
     The class replied with a scattered few hellos, some simply leaning back in the chair with a groan. She caught a few touching up their makeup in what appeared to be the popular girls section of the room.  
     "You can take a seat in the back," the teacher nodded, directing her to an empty seat. She blinked and sat down, looking around to see who was surrounding her.  
     There was a particularly large fellow to her left who seemed to have been forced into the seat. He snorted some mucus that seemed to have been snaking out of his nose and rubbed his particularly pimply face. She scowled.  
     To her right there was another fellow. She couldn't see his face as it was hidden under a large, dark hoodie. He seemed a bit cold as well; his hands were clad in gloves and not even a single visible patch of skin was showing. She blinked at his apparal, but found it somewhat mysterious.  
     "What are you looking at?" came a voice that sounded all but welcoming. She wasn't sure where it came from initially, but then she realized the dark boy had said something.  
     "Why are you dressed like that?" Bella asked.  
     "I'm a vampire," he replied. "I can't be in the sun or I burn really bad." He adjusted in his seat, seemingly uncomfortable with the subject. "Well," he continued, "more like catch on fire."  
     "No you aren't. Vampires don't exist," Bella insisted, turning toward the teacher. He was discussing the properties of sodium when mixed with chlorine.  
     "I'm not lying," the boy continued.  
     "For real?" She turned back to him as if something he said had confirmed her hopes and dreams.  
     "Yes. My name is Edward."  
     "I love vampires! I've always wanted to be one! Can you make me into a vampire?" she begged.  
     "Why do you want to be one? You can never go out in the sun again and you have to feed on human blood to live," he insisted. "Why would you want that?"  
     "Don't be silly! Vampires don't burn in the sun!" she giggled.  
     "Yes they do!" Edward replied, almost turning toward her. He resisted, noticing the bright sun coming in from the window.  
     She simply giggled.  
     Edward sighed. "Alright, come to my house tonight at 9pm. I live at the top of the mountain."  
     "That's pretty far..." she stared.  
     "You can walk."  
  
     That night, Bella made her way up to the mountain. It was cold and a little rainy, but she really wanted to be a vampire. Her want, no need, to be one pushed her on.  
     She arrived at a very large, dark mansion after about an hour of trudging through the mud. She knocked on the door lightly, a little nervous, but she thought he might invite her in to warm up around a fireplace.  
     The door swung open slowly. No one had answered, and it appeared as if no one was there anyway.   
     "Hello?" she tried.   
     "Welcome, Bella."  
     It sounded like Edward. She beamed.  
     "Edward! I thought you wouldn't be here! I'm glad now. Where are y-"  
     That was the last thing she uttered...ever. Four large figures leaped on her in the dark and set upon her, latching onto her neck with their jowls. She heard a soft sucking noise, and that was all. Her entire body was drained. She fell into a deep sleep that she would never exit as the vampires drained her of all her vital life blood.


End file.
